ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Playin' Hookey
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Anthony Mack Photography: Editor: Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Released: January 1, 1928 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Harry Spear (actor) * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jannie Hoskins (actress) * Jay R. Smith * Jean Darling (actress) * Joseph Cobb * Mildred Kornman (actress) * Robert Hutchins Supporting Cast * Arthur Millet - Police Officer * Budd Fine - Joe's Father * Charlie Hall - Actor * Charlie Oelze - Himself * Charles Meakin - Movie-Maker * Chet Brandenberg - Police Officer * Dorothy Coburn - Pie Victim * Ed Brandenberg - Police Officer * Edgar Dearing - Herr Dun der Blitzen * Edith Fortier - Pie Victim * Harry Arras - Movie-Maker * Jack Hill - Police Officer * Lincoln Plummer - Movie-Maker * Lyle Tayo - Joe's Mother * Sam Lufkin - Police Officer * Stanley "Tiny" Sandford - Mike the Guard * William Gillespie - Actor The Short Plot: Wheezer gets excited watching his dog Pansy attack and rip apart the chickens and furniture in the back yard. His mother is upset, and his father takes his rifle to shoot the dog. Meanwhile, Joe Cobb has taught Pansy to play dead, and after the deed is done, he wants to hide the dog at Farina and Zuccini's house. Farina refuses, claiming the dog eats too much. Meanwhile, a movie with police shooting at criminals is being filmed on the street, and they need a trained dog. Joe and Pansy ride with the film crew, leaving the rest of the gang to sneak into the studio, disrupting Pansy's big scene and then leading the carnage across the other sets being filmed. The police and several actors in animal costumes chase the gang all over the set, and periodically several of them run through a door and drop several feet into water. Eventually, the gang takes refuge during a great pie fight, using the pastries filled with gunpowder to defend themselves along with a big wind machine before finally getting captured and thrown over a wall. Quotes: * "There are only two times in his life when a small boy will play hookey from school - morning and afternoon." - Opening Narration * "Let's play hooky an' go in the movies - Mama says I look like Mr. Menjou." - Jackie * "We can hide in here with these actors." - Jay Notes/Trivia: * This short is supposed to be a reworking of Dogs Of War!. Elements of this short later appear in The Pooch and Rover's Big Chance. * The soundstage shown in the short is actually Stage One at Hal Roach Studios. * Charlie Oelze, the Gang's comedy technician and gag inventor, appears on screen. * This is the only film where Jannie Hoskins' character name is "Zuccini." She and Farina operate a unique vacuum cleaner in their house. Sequence * Previous Short: The Glorious Fourth * Next Short: The Smile Wins ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1928 Category: Pet-Related Shorts Category: Police-Involved Shorts